Character
Characters in Skitchy swap refer to both Usagi and Parasol Both the characters the player control in the game. Usagi is the Rabbit-Fox Chimera Hybrid while the Normal looking girl wearing the orange sundress is Parasol. When starting a new game, the characters will only start with a Parasol and Claws. The characters will have their own statistics, except for health, which They share. Two important stats, namely HP and SP, are displayed as bars on top of the characters in the menu. The HP bar is red; the SP bar is blue. Characters share an and HP bar however, their stats STR, DEX, MAG, INS, LUK, and SPD are individual. Movement Movement is done with the controllers analog stick. When the controlled characters move the other character will follow them. what options regarding what is available movement wise depends on what character is active. Usagi can triple jump, climb on some surfaces, air grab, and sprint. Parasol has a single jump, can float, has a can wall jump, can spin jump. Usagi generally is more mobile and considerably faster and has faster attacking options, however Parasol generally can move better in straight lines and is considerably slower and can attack with more damage. Gravity is in this game, when you have on heavier equipment the character will not be sent as far when they are attacked, also you will have less knockback from an attack which can make you open for another attack. This being said Usagi falls considerably faster than Parasol because how floaty she is. Usagi will tend to not be knocked back as far as Parasol. Swap In order to swap Press the Special and the Attack buttons at the same time. This will swap who is in the lead. The game will start with Usagi in the lead then will stay on whoever was swapped to last. Swapping allows create combos when fighting enemies because it will automatically switch to the character even while another attack is going on, allowing you to attack the same enemy or cover your back if another enemy is about to attack you. This is instantaneous however this has some rules. Rules: *If Usagi is climbing Than Parasol will be in free fall when swapped to and her only options are to attack, wall jump, or float. She does not have a jump besides a wall jump. **Wall jump will give you back one jump because technically you did touch the ground. *If Parasol is floating when swapped then Usagi will go into free fall and her only options are to climb, attack, or jump. Because she has two jumps after her original jump she can still jump twice after being swapped. *If one character is attacking when swapped they will finish the attack automatically before going into "follow-mode". *Which character is in the lead is the only one that can take damage or die from a pitfall or such. Likewise, Enemies will only target the character that is in the lead. *Characters can not swap if the lead character is grabbed. This only applies in the VS modes. *Characters can swap if the lead grabs an Enemies however the character will automatically perform a forward throw. except for during Usagi's air grab which will automatically perform a down throw. *Characters can not swap if they are "separated" **At some points in the game the character will be separated from her partner. *characters can not swap while the lead character is in hit stun. **Because almost all enemy attacks have zero hit stun except for certain bosses, this does not apply very often except in versus mode where it can become a major part. Fighting Characters fight by performing "Moves" with Weapons. By collecting moves from enemy drops, crafting, or buying them in a shop. You can only get weapons from drops until you complete a level and buy the book, and there are only get Moves from Crafting or buying them from a specific shop. Those weapons are different from the ones in the wild, in that they only have one Combo slot. Each character has 24 moves that they can perform. *Attack - Neutralx3 (this has three parts, this is also know as a jab combo), Forward, Up, Down *Heavy attack - Forward, Up, Down *Special attack - Neutral, Forward, Up, Down *Aerial - Neutral, Forward, Back, Up, Down *Throw - Forward, Back, Up, Down *Pummel *Grab (each grab move has a predetermined grab and dash grab which is wrapped up in one move so it counts as one move) This means that there are 42 different moves for both characters in total. Usagi however can perform her grab both in the air or on the ground meaning that her throws are done in the air as well. "Moves" are Weapon specific. Meaning that neither character will perform the move if the right weapon is not equipped. Characters will also not perform a move if no Weapon or Move is equipped in the specific slot. Note: There are certain attacks that do not have a slot and that would be Dash attack, dash grabs these however are based on your 1st neutral attack and grab respectively. That being said you do not have stats for them that you can see like with the other attacks but they are still affected by your player stats because they are based on the attacks that do have stats. These moves act a little differently but for the most part they will act similarly to the original attack. Collecting items Like fighting, collecting items is automatic. As long as a character is in contact with an item, the item will subsequently proceed to the Inventory system. If the item in question is gold, the total amount of gold the player has will increase. If the item in question is onigiri, the character that collects it will have an increase in HP. There are cases in which an item will not be picked up despite contact: *If the inventory is full, weapons and combo items may not be picked up. *If the character has full HP, it will not consume onigiri. Death HP is one of the most important stats of the character - when a character is reduced to 0 LP, the character is considered "dead", resulting in a game over. When the characters are dead, the game is over. A red sign saying "GAME OVER" will appear. Upon clicking, the player will be transported back to the main screen. Receiving a Game over will result in the wiping of your personal inventory, and respawning you with 1 HP in the closest town where you died in. in order to get your Items back, kill all the enemies on the stage where you died. If this is completed then all the Items that were taken from your inventory will be returned to your Item bank, where you can get them at any point that you are there. Throughout the game there are life items that will give you an extra life, this will negate the item wipe effect and instead will respawning you automatically in the same stage that you died in except all the enemies will have respawned. There are very few of these in the game and they are Items. So these can be put into the bank until you think you need them. This extra life effect only happens if the "1up" is in your inventory.